Rencontre
by Cat987
Summary: 4ème dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. AU. Une rencontre intéressante met un peu de piment dans la vie de Red et Belle lorsqu'elle font la connaissance l'une de l'autre. Une étrange dynamique s'installe entre elles deux. Et c'est justement tout ce dont elles ont besoin pour se détendre du stress de leur vie quotidienne. Mais est-ce qu'une amitié peut se transformer en plus ?


Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé

Rencontre

Titre : Rencontre

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : K+

Pairing : Red Beauty (Red/Belle), Gold Beauty (Rumplestiltskin/Belle).

Personnages : Ruby/Red Riding Hood, Belle, Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin. Mention de Regina/Evil Queen, Mary Margaret/Snow White, Ashley/Cinderella et Emma et Granny/Widow Lucas.

Chapitre(s) : One-Shot.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude.

Résumé : Une rencontre intéressante met un peu de piment dans la vie de Red et Belle lorsqu'elle font la connaissance l'une de l'autre. Une étrange dynamique s'installe entre elles deux. Et c'est justement tout ce dont elles ont besoin pour se détendre du stress de leur vie quotidienne. Mais est-ce qu'une amitié peut se transformer en plus ?

NdA 1 : Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super. Voici le One-Shot promis à Kanaliou sur Red/Belle, j'espère qu'il te plaira. C'est probablement le plus long One-Shot que j'ai écris. Beaucoup de bla-bla la dedans. Enjoy !

PS : merci à **lola**d'avoir laissé des coms, j'ai bondis de joie ! Merci merci merci ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui tu auras un texte dans laquelle la rencontre de Maleficent et Regina sera raconter, en t'en fais pas ! Sinon, merci pour tes conseils.

**IMPORTANT : C'est une rencontre que j'ai imaginé moi-même, les évènements ne se sont pas déroulés comme cela dans la série !**

**IMPORTANT (A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER CE TEXTE) : cette histoire ce termine en couple formé par deux filles, il n'y a absolument rien de décrit mais je voulais juste prévenir avant. Donc si vous vous sentez inconfortable avec ça, ne lisez pas. Merci.  
**

oOOo

Ce fut une vraie surprise pour tous, qui pensaient que l'amour était plus fort que tous, en particulier contre le mal. Ils venaient tous de voir que non, l'amour n'est pas éternel et que quelques fois rien n'y fait, les ténèbres sont plus forte.

Mais tous allaient apprendre une autre leçon. L'amour peut surgir de nouveau avec la plus inattendue des personnes.

oOOo

Belle sortit du magasin d'antiquité, un grand sac qu'elle portait avec peine sur son dos et pas un regret pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait trop donné, trop sacrifié, pour au final n'avoir aucun résultat qui en vaille la peine. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. C'est pourquoi elle partit sans dire un mot, sans même se retourner. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle savait qu'il la regardait partir à travers la vitre de sa boutique.

Belle avait tout fait ou presque pour Rumplestiltskin. Pour avoir son amour, pour voir ses efforts porter leur fruits. Elle aurait voulut qu'il redevienne l'homme qu'il était avant, un homme bon. Mais elle avait trop sacrifié. Rumplestiltskin avait de nouveau signé des contrats, en dépit de ce qu'il lui avait promis. En dépit de sa promesse d'abandonner la magie.

Elle se souvenait de comment il avait promis. Peut-être au final aurait-elle dû le voir venir.

oOOo

_« Rumplestiltskin ? Demanda Belle._

_-Oui, Belle ?_

_Ils étaient assis tout les deux sur l'ancien canapé du riche homme, au coin d'un feu allumé depuis quelques minutes. Ils se regardaient un bon vieux film du siècle dernier._

_-M'aime-tu ?_

_Il cessa de regarder le film pour poser les yeux sur elle. Il était étonné de cette question._

_-Bien sûr._

_-Alors, il faut que tu me promette une chose. Une seule chose._

_Il mit sur pause le film. Il sentait qu'elle abordait un sujet sérieux._

_-Si c'est à propos du Nutella, soit assurer que je m'achèterais mon propre pot, dit-il en souriant._

_Belle autorisa un petit sourire amusé à se glisser sur ses lèvres._

_-Non, ce n'est pas à propos de ça, mais merci de me rassurer. _

_Elle reprit son sérieux._

_-Non, je voulais te demander quelque chose de bien plus dûr._

_-Demande, je le ferais._

_Belle soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile._

_-Rumpel. Il faut que tu comprenne que pour que nous soyons heureux, que pour que nous retrouvions ton fils, il te faut faire une chose par dessus tout. Il faut que tu abandonne la magie, pour toujours. »_

_Il avait fuit son regard, en murmurant un vague ''Promis'', et ils n'en avaient plus reparlé._

_Ils auraient dû._

oOOo

Cela avait durer plusieurs mois, leur histoire à deux. Mais quelque chose, un événement, était venu donner un nouveau goût à la vie de Belle.

Elle était aller au restaurant. Quand on dit ça comme ça, ça paraît stupide, Belle le reconnaissait volontiers. Mais c'était loin d'être stupide. Elle n'était pas allé à n'importe quel restaurant au hasard dans Storybrook.

Non, elle était aller au Granny. Un restaurant à propos duquel elle avait entendu chanter les louanges, et à ce qu'il paraît ce succès n'était pas dû uniquement à la nourriture qui était servis là-bas.

oOOo

Belle ouvrit doucement la porte du restaurant, elle entendit la cloche de la porte tinté pour signaler la nouvelle venue. Elle s'assit à une table près de la fenêtre. Belle aimait regarder les rues animés de Storybrook, cela lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité, de savoir que le monde continuait à tourner malgré tout.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir arriver une serveuse à sa table. Et quelle serveuse. Belle se surprit à la contempler de bas en haut avec attention.

La première chose qui retint son attention fut les mèches rouge rubis qui s'entremêlaient dans une masse de cheveux noirs ébène. Puis ses yeux, qui contenaient bien plus que ce qu'on pouvait penser. Une démarche élégante, grande taille et vêtements rouge et extravagant.

Tout cela ne pouvais appartenir qu'à une seule personne, dont Belle avait beaucoup entendue parler, autant en bien qu'en mal. Son nom était Ruby Lucas, ou plutôt Red Riding Hood. Elle était connue pour être un loup-garou, féroce créature lors de la pleine lune.

Mais ce n'était pas avec ce genre de pensées que Belle comptait aborder qui que ce soit dans cette petite ville. Elle n'avait pas à jugé, et puis après tout ne vivait-elle pas avec Rumplestiltskin ?

« Bonjour, mademoiselle. Que puis-je vous servir ? demanda Ruby avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Oh, un chocolat chaud s'il-vous-plaît. Il fait froid dehors », dit Belle en référence à la neige qui commençait à tomber.

La première chute de neige de Storybrook. Belle était contente d'avoir pu assister à ça. Elle adorait la neige, tout le blanc qui recouvrait le paysage.

Ruby ne tarda pas à revenir avec la boisson chaude et la déposa sur la table. Puis elle se pencha vers Belle d'un air conspirateur avant de lui chuchoté :

« Excusez-moi, mais puis-je vous demandez votre nom ? Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu par ici, pourtant je connais tout le monde.

Belle sourit, et se pencha vers.

-Appelez-moi Belle, c'est normal que vous ne m'ayez pas vu. Oh, et pendant que j'y suis, prenez ses pièces.

Belle lui tendit quelques sous que la serveuse pris d'un air reconnaissant? Ruby parut la reconnaître, après tout on parlait beaucoup de la fille qui s'était amouraché du faiseur de contrat, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, c'est donc vous. On ne m'avait pas exagéré votre générosité. Par contre, on ne m'a pas assez vanté votre beauté à ce que je vois, dit Ruby en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Belle se sentait rougir.

-Merci, je ne sait pas quoi dire...

-Appelle moi Ruby, ou Red. Comme tu veux, dit la serveuse.

-Ruby alors. C'est un beau nom, répondit Belle.

-Red ! Cria Granny depuis les cuisines.

Ruby lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Je crois bien que je dois y aller. A plus tard ! ».

oOOo

Belle avait continué à retourné chez Granny, presque tous les jours. Elle était devenu proche de Ruby, elles s'entendaient à merveille. Rumplestiltskin paraissait soulager à l'idée que Belle se fasse des amis. A l'époque, Belle pensait que c'était simplement parce qu'il se souciait de son bien être.

Et bien, oui, c'était en partie le cas, mais pas seulement.

oOOo

Elle revenait d'une soirée lorsque tout était arrivé. Bon, Belle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller en soirée, mais voilà, c'était une petite sortie avec Red, et ça c'était différent de ce qu'elle faisait d'habitude. Oui, elle sortait souvent avec Red, Cinderella et occasionnellement Emma et Snow White, mais ça c'était différent. Red lui avait dit en souriant que Emma y allait doucement avec les sorties depuis que sa mère était dans le coin.

Mais là, elle était sortie à un restaurant avec Red. Dans l'esprit de Belle, ça ressemblait beaucoup à un rendez-vous, et honnêtement si ça en étais vraiment un, Belle se surprise à penser que cela ne la dérangerais pas tant que ça.

Rumplestiltskin était distant avec elle ces derniers temps. Belle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais elle avait la ferme intention de le découvrir. Et ce soir fut le moment ou elle découvrit tout.

oOOo

Elles l'avait pris la main dans le sac. Rumplestiltskin était en train de discuter avec un homme, un air visiblement ravi au visage. Le sang de Belle en fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il était en train de faire un contrat.

Elle ne se gêna pas pour entrer en claquant la porte, Red sur ses talons. Rumplestiltskin prit immédiatement un air surpris, mais au mécontentement de Belle aucun air de regret. L'homme décida de quitter tout de suite l'endroit. Sage décision.

Car Tempête Belle arrivait.

« Belle, je peux... commença Rumplestiltskin.

Mais Belle ne la laissa pas finir, elle n'avait plus envie de l'entendre.

-Non. Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis que tu arrêterais de faire ça ! Est-ce que ta famille compte si peux à tes yeux que tu brises autant de fois tes promesses ? Une fois avec ton fils, une fois avec moi, c'est trop ça !

-J'ai besoin de faire ce contrat, chérie. Si je n'obtient pas ce médaillon, alors Regina va...

C'était donc ça. La stupide rivalité entre l'ancienne maire et Rumplestiltskin. Il ne changerait donc jamais.

-Laisse tomber Rumplestiltskin ! Tu ne pouvais pas juste respecter ta promesse ?

-Je ne peux pas, je...

C'était tout ce que Belle avait besoin d'entendre.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris...

Elle sentit des bras se glisser autour de son corps. Elle tourna la tête. Red était là, à ses côtés. Elle jetais un regard noir à Rumplestiltskin.

-Viens, on s'en va, lui dit Red.

oOOo

Belle secoua la tête. C'était donc finis. Elle ne regarderait pas en arrière. Elle se souvenait de ses promesses, et de ce qu'elles valaient...

Belle sortit du magasin d'antiquité, un grand sac qu'elle portait avec peine sur son dos et pas un regret pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait trop donné, trop sacrifié, pour au final n'avoir aucun résultat qui en vaille la peine. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. C'est pourquoi elle partit sans dire un mot, sans même se retourner. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle savait qu'il la regardait partir à travers la vitre de sa boutique.

Belle avait tout fait ou presque pour Rumplestiltskin. Pour avoir son amour, pour voir ses efforts porter leur fruits. Elle aurait voulut qu'il redevienne l'homme qu'il était avant, un homme bon. Mais elle avait trop sacrifié. Rumplestiltskin avait de nouveau signé des contrats, en dépit de ce qu'il lui avait promis. En dépit de sa promesse d'abandonner la magie.

Elle se souvenait de comment il avait promis. Peut-être au final aurait-elle dû le voir venir.

Dehors, Ruby l'attendait avec un sourire. Sans attendre, elle embrassa à pleine bouche Belle, qui répondit avec force. Main dans la main, elles partirent.

Sans se retourner...

oOOo

NdA 2 : Alors ? Comment c'était Kanaliou ? J'espère que j'ai géré. Encore une fois merci à **lola** pour avoir laissé deux commentaires.


End file.
